


Been Missing You

by GirthMan



Series: Marvel/DC Crossover [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Reunion Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionKara had been away for weeks on a mission to deep space.Now that she's back, she can hardly wait to pay her boyfriend a visit to show him just how badly she missed him...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Kara In-Ze, Spider-Man/Supergirl
Series: Marvel/DC Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Been Missing You

The New York City skyline was a sight Kara could never quite get used to. For all the exotic, alien places she had visited, all the off-world adventures she had taken, and all the globetrotting she had done in her time with the Justice League, there was something about New York that never failed to take her breath away. There was a distinct _human_ feel that went with the sight. Every little, far-off light, every flickering neon tube, every elevated train carriage was like a window into another life; a page in someone’s story. Kara would never know even a fraction of those someones, let alone those stories, but she knew _one,_ and if even a scant handful of those unknown stories were as wonderful as the one she did know, then this must have been the most perfect place in the world.   
  
Kara flew toward the city, tumbling and spinning through wispy clouds and updrafts, her arms outstretched and the last of the sun’s rays catching her face. She took her time, dialing her speed back considerably to watch the very first hints of starlight twinkle to life on the horizon. Before much longer, her fleeting glimpse of those diamond-like pinpoints in the inky blue-blackness of space faded under the glow of New York’s lights.   
  
Having been in deep space for weeks on end, the familiar sight of a sleepy Queens apartment block was nothing if not refreshing for Kara. She weaved between buildings and slipped through alleys, finally arriving at her destination eighteen floors above the ground. She hovered quietly outside a window, excitedly clasping her hands together as she stole a peek inside.   
  
X-ray vision came in handy in more than just combat scenarios. Kara often employed it in a more playful way, usually to take a quick look at what was going on in her boyfriend’s pants. Now, she used her power simply to scope out his apartment, and she caught sight of him soon enough.   
  
Peter was sleeping deeply, sprawled across his bed. His blankets were draped in a heap over his unconscious form, and it was clear he had barely gotten out of his costume before passing out. The tight-fitting Spider-Man suit lay on the floor at Peter’s bedside, crumpled in a heap. His mask hung from the foot of his bed, dangling precariously and threatening to fall at any moment.   
  
Kara peered through Peter’s blanket, leaning a bit closer to his window for a better look. He was shirtless, sleeping in nothing but a tight pair of boxers. Kara bit her lip, pressing her hand to the glass as she took in the sight of her boyfriend’s toned upper body for the first time in weeks. Her eyes slowly traced a path over him, running from his firm chest down his well-defined abs all the way to the waistband of his underwear. There was a slight, telling bulge at the front, teasing Kara with what hid beneath, practically daring her to see for herself what was waiting.   
  
Kara sighed softly, dreamily as she watched her boyfriend. She had missed the sight of him more than she knew. His lips parted slightly, his chest rising and falling gently as he slept, and his hair messy against his pillow, Peter was the sweetest possible anodyne for Kara’s homesickness. It was quiet, innocent little moments like these that she craved the most. Waking up late at night with Peter’s strong arms around her, listening to the sound of his breathing until she drifted back to sleep; _that_ was what Kara had missed the most.   
  
She tried the window, squeaking quietly in her giddy excitement as she found it unlocked. Peter always kept his window open for Kara, and she was overjoyed at the thought that he maintained that habit even while she was away. That little “just in case” gesture told Kara that Peter must have missed her just as much as she missed him. She didn’t waste another moment, slipping into his apartment and quietly closing the window behind herself.   
  
Kara hovered just slightly above the floor, careful not to make any noise. She silently made her way to Peter’s bedside, slipping off her boots and gingerly placing them on the floor. She pulled her cape off next, draping it over her boots before slipping out of her top. Her skirt was a bit trickier, but she managed to muffle the sound of the zipper well enough that her sleeping boyfriend didn’t so much as turn over. Kara neatly stacked her clothes by Peter’s bed and took a moment to check herself over in his mirror.   
  
Deep space had been kind to Kara. Of course, she had taken extra care to freshen up at the Watchtower before returning to Earth proper. Bathed in the purple neon light shining into the window, her long, golden-blonde hair was just as silky and bright as ever. She seemed a beacon in the dimly-lit room, practically glowing with youthful energy.   
  
Kara ran her hands over her slim, toned body, winking and blowing a playful kiss at her reflection. Her soft, perky breasts, her flat, firm stomach, and her creamy thighs would have made for quite a seductive sight had there been anyone awake to see. Kara turned, cocking her hips and glancing over her shoulder at her rear. Her tight, white panties clung firmly to her bubbly behind. Her butt jiggled slightly as she planted her hand on it.   
  
Kara shrugged, deciding there was no point in leaving anything to the imagination. She pulled her panties down, hastily stepping out of the tight, white fabric, and snuck her way to Peter’s bedside. He was still sound asleep, breathing softly as he lay wrapped in his blankets. Kara carefully, delicately untangled the sheets and eased herself under, sliding into bed next to her boyfriend.   
  
Peter’s warmth made Kara sigh. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, gently clinging to him, careful not to wake him just yet. She snuck in plenty of gentle kisses as she lay there, peppering his chest and his cheeks with quick, soft smooches.   
  
“I missed you,” Kara breathed, curling her fingers around Peter’s hand. “I missed you so, _so_ much…”   
  
Peter sighed in his sleep, groaning softly and rolling onto his side. He must have been exhausted, Kara realized. With so many of the League’s members on deployment to space or on patrol elsewhere, Spider-Man had been left with plenty of slack to pick up. He had been especially active in New York lately, but other missions across the globe also called for his skill set, leaving him with very little time to unwind.   
  
Kara caressed Peter’s back. He moaned groggily, exhaling softly as his girlfriend rubbed. Kara gently massaged Peter’s shoulders, carefully squeezing and kneading the tension out of his sleeping body. Her touch coaxed plenty of quiet whimpers and relieved sighs from her boyfriend. Peter muttered wordlessly as he slept, rolling over onto his back after a short while.   
  
With his chest now exposed, Peter was subjected to a gentler touch. Kara sat up, kneeling beside him, letting her hands trail softly down his body. Her fingertips barely brushed his skin, dragging their way from his shoulders, over his firm chest, across the ridges of his abs, and back up. Soft, quietly-muttered moans of satisfaction were her reward.   
  
Kara’s eyes wandered as she stroked Peter’s aching body. The subtle, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest drew her in first. She watched him sleep, silently tracing her eyes over the well-defined lines of his muscles. The sound of Peter’s quiet breaths was nice, but Kara much preferred the subtle, shaky gasps and moans she drew out of him with her touch.   
  
Kara’s gaze crept lower and lower. Peter’s midsection trembled slightly, his stomach rising in time with his breaths. Her hands snuck their way over his abs toward the snug waistband of his underwear. The bulge in her boyfriend’s boxers had swelled thanks to her, she realized with a slight smirk. Peter’s growing erection twitched beneath his underwear, gently throbbing with his pulse as it slowly hardened. Kara gently caressed the tight tent, drawing an especially sharp gasp out of Peter.   
  
Peter’s slightly-parted lips were met with the gentle brush of Kara’s. She kissed him as softly as she could manage, despite how badly she wanted to throw herself onto him in that moment. She kissed her way down, her lips grazing his jaw, his neck, his chest, every bit of skin they could as she worked her way over his muscular frame. Kara peppered her boyfriend with sweet, gentle smooches, only stopping once she had run out of bare skin to kiss.   
  
Kara nuzzled Peter’s erection against her cheek, giggling quietly at the soft moan he let out in response. She let her head rest against his crotch for a short while, basking in the warmth of his arousal. She gripped the waistband of his boxers and, not wanting to risk waking him up by pulling them all the way down, tore them open, effortlessly ripping his underwear away.   
  
Peter was incredibly hard. His cock twitched gently, throbbing in time with his pulse. From the tip, a fresh, little bead of pre-cum dripped out, leaking onto his neatly-trimmed pubic mound and running down between his thighs. His balls were tight and full, pulsing at the slightest disturbance as heat radiated from them.   
  
Kara bit her lip to silence the excited squeal that threatened to escape. It felt like forever since she had last seen Peter like this. She had certainly never seen him so worked up and needy, though. Even in his sleep, it was obvious to his girlfriend that he was pent-up and desperate for release. He was beginning to stir a bit, groaning and gasping softly as his stiff, twitching erection pulsed with heat and lust.   
  
Kara had no intention of leaving her boyfriend like this. She leaned in and kissed the base of his shaft, gently pressing her lips against the warm, smooth skin of his cock. Peter gasped softly, turning a bit in his sleep. Kara delicately wrapped her fingers around his member and lifted it, angling it toward her. She carefully caressed his tight, heavy pouch, stroking and kneading his balls as she smooched her way up his shaft.   
  
Peter’s soft groans slowly grew louder as his girlfriend’s tongue circled his tip. His face was twisted up in building pleasure, his lips parted in a near-constant moan. He writhed in his sleep, gasping and sighing while Kara kept a close eye on him, always certain not to pull him fully out of what must have been a wonderful dream.   
  
Kara wrapped her lips around Peter’s glans, allowing herself just one low, husky moan. She had missed this taste more than she could have known until just then. The salty-sweetness of Peter’s arousal, of his skin, of his sex seemed to explode into her mouth. Her tongue danced around his sensitive, pink tip, gliding in smooth circles around his most delicate spot.   
  
“ _Ka… ra…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Peter’s raspy, strained voice was little more than a sleepy whisper. He slurred his girlfriend’s name, his hips lifting ever so slightly from the bed before dropping right back down. Kara swallowed up more and more of his shaft, slowly taking him into her mouth, coaxing him along as he dreamed of her.   
  
Kara worshipped Peter with her lips. She kept a tight seal around him, her tongue dragging its way along the warm, trembling flesh of his sex. She bobbed her head, slowly rising and falling, her eyes fixed on Peter’s twitching, pleasured expression. He was sure to wake up before long, Kara knew, and she wanted his reality to be just as pleasurable as his dreams.   
  
Peter’s lip quivered, his breath escaping in soft, desperate gasps. His body trembled, and he felt as if his limbs were weighed down. He gradually regained control of his arms, lifting them with great effort to stroke Kara’s hair. What an incredible dream this was, he thought. He hoped it would never end.   
  
“ _God, Kara…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her boyfriend’s groggy, breathless gasp spurred Kara on. She picked up her pace a bit, moaning and cooing around Peter as his fingers slipped through the smooth locks of her hair. She leaned into his grasp, nuzzling her cheek against his palm as he softly caressed her, lost in unbelievable pleasure while he slowly came to his senses.   
  
Peter’s eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision still hazy with sleep, he blinked, groaning softly at the tightness between his thighs. His blurry vision cleared as he woke up, reflexively gasping and moaning as the tightness in his body swelled, joined by a familiar, warm wetness.   
  
“K- Kara?”   
  
This time, Peter was fully awake. He could barely believe his eyes. Kara was in bed with him, lying between his legs, her lips wrapped tightly around his cock. She bobbed her head, quietly squeaking out a muffled, affirmative reply as she sucked him. All Peter could do was lie back as he was overwhelmed by the sensation of it all. He shivered, his hips bucking gently, his rear lifting from the bed, his toes curling and his chest heaving as he climaxed, tumbling over the edge and past his limit just as he woke up.   
  
Kara moaned eagerly as her boyfriend’s cock swelled in her mouth. She stroked his pulsing shaft, squeezing and milking him as his load erupted into her waiting mouth. His thick, heavy cum gushed onto her tongue in big, warm spurts, surging out of his tip. She gulped down what she could, shivering with delight at the long-awaited taste of Peter’s hot, sticky love. Her mouth quickly filled, though, and after just a few moments, Kara found that Peter was unloading too much for her to handle.   
  
Kara gagged and sputtered as she pulled back, quickly cupping her hands beneath her chin. She coughed up most of Peter’s very substantial load, drooling it into her upturned palms. Peter stammered, still coming down from his orgasm, and hurried out of bed.   
  
“S- Sorry!” he yelped, fumbling for some tissues. “I didn’t mean to-,”   
  
“ _URK!_ D- Don’t worry!” Kara coughed, letting Peter wipe her lips. “I- _HUFF!_ I probably should have given you a little more of a heads-up, huh?”   
  
“Maybe,” Peter chuckled. “Hang on a sec, let me grab you some water…”   
  
The pair took some time to clean up. Kara washed her hands, Peter apologizing a few too many times from the other room as he filled a glass for her. He hurried back and Kara took a few drinks, sighing in relief as she cleared her throat.   
  
“ _Phew!_ So, how was the wakeup call?” Kara asked playfully. “That was… _way_ more than I’ve ever seen you pump out!”   
  
“Pretty great,” Peter admitted with a grin, reclining on his bed. “After so long, it felt even better than usual.”   
  
Kara climbed onto bed with Peter. She crawled over top of him, straddling him with her body as she leaned in for a kiss. She moaned against him, her lips locking firmly against his for a few brief seconds before pulling right back away.   
  
“What do you mean by _that?”_ Kara teased, slipping her hand between Peter’s thighs. “Don’t even _try_ to tell me you didn’t touch yourself while I was gone…”   
  
Peter groaned softly, rolling his hips to grind his soft cock against Kara’s hand.   
  
“I did,” he answered. “But after a couple of times, it just made me want you more… Jerking off doesn’t exactly cut it when the real thing is so much better…”   
  
“Yeah?” Kara giggled, her fingers wrapping around her boyfriend’s shaft. “I had the same problem…”   
  
She rubbed Peter’s slowly-stiffening cock, teasing it back up. She stroked slowly, grinding her body against him while she worked his erection back with her hand.   
  
“After a little while,” Kara breathed shakily. “All I could do was get myself _right_ to the edge… Just thinking about you wasn’t enough…”   
  
Peter’s hand brushed against Kara’s for just a moment. Kara gasped softly as his fingers dragged along the lips of her sex, teasing their way down her slit. She shivered, squirming at his touch, squeezing his freshly-stiffened cock in her hand as his fingers gently stroked her tight, wet opening.   
  
“Well,” Peter breathed quietly, pulling Kara close. “I’m here now.”   
  
Kara smiled, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She moved in for another kiss, sighing and moaning as her boyfriend returned the gesture. Peter’s tongue quickly found its way into Kara’s mouth, pushing inside for a deep, probing kiss. Kara was more than eager to respond in kind, grinding against Peter’s fingers, stroking his cock, and wrapping her slick, wet tongue around his.   
  
Peter held Kara tight, his hand sliding down her back to cup her soft, plushy butt. He kept one hand snugly between her thighs, his fingers slowly sneaking their way into her warm, wet folds. Kara eagerly allowed him inside, spreading her legs as she knelt over him, one hand stroking his cheek while the other busied itself stroking his cock. The two were locked together in a steamy, lust-fueled embrace, and neither dared break away from the other.   
  
Finally wrapped in each other’s arms, caught up in the throes of their passion, Peter and Kara rolled, softly crying out against each other’s lips as they tumbled over. Peter only broke the kiss once he found himself straddling Kara, kneeling above her. She released her grip on his erection, her lips parted and her breaths misting in the neon-bathed light as she reclined. She spread her legs for her boyfriend, lying back to let him explore her body.   
  
Peter lingered for a short while, stealing a few quick kisses as his hands wandered. He let his fingers drag slowly across Kara’s skin, tracing a ticklish path up her pubic mound and over her belly. Kara squirmed under his touch, squealing and wiggling, only to be silenced by a nice, long kiss just as Peter’s hand reached her chest.   
  
Kara purred happily, moaning softly as her boyfriend’s strong hands groped at her breasts. Peter gently squeezed her perky little mounds, kneading the soft flesh between his fingers. He rubbed in slow circles, pausing only to brush his fingertips over Kara’s nipples.   
  
Peter scooted down after one last kiss. He kissed and licked his way down Kara’s neck, gently working his way past her collarbone and toward her chest. He reached his girlfriend’s bust, kissing and squeezing her soft breasts. He teased Kara further, tweaking her nipples between his fingers and letting his teeth graze over the stiff, pink nubs. She gasped and moaned softly, beginning to breathe shakily by the time Peter’s lips wrapped around her nipple.   
  
Kara’s lip quivered as Peter sucked at her nipple. He gently, carefully nibbled on her, pinching and teasing the other nipple while he sucked. She felt his thigh between her leg and started rolling her hips, grinding against him. She rubbed against his leg, whining softly, trying to coax him to pay her desperately-needy pussy some much-needed attention. He took the hint before too much longer.   
  
Peter ran his tongue around Kara’s nipple one last time before pulling back. With a grin, he gave his girlfriend’s chest another playful squeeze.   
  
“Getting impatient?” he teased.   
  
“I’ve _been_ patient!” Kara whined, firmly thrusting her crotch against Peter’s leg. “I waited _weeks_ for this!”   
  
Peter conceded Kara’s point with a shrug. He wasn’t about to take things _too_ quickly, though. He slowly trailed his way down Kara’s body, kissing his way down her chest and over her belly. His lips grazed along her firm midsection, letting his tongue drag across her skin as he went. He could hear her breathing faster as he neared his goal. The obvious excitement swelling in his girlfriend’s body spurred him onward, pushing him further and further down until, finally, he stopped.   
  
The _need_ Peter felt for Kara - the need which had gone unfulfilled for weeks now - hadn’t truly consciously registered in his mind until just now. As he took in the sight of Kara’s immaculately-kept pussy, Peter realized just how badly he wanted her. His face was bathed in the heat of her arousal. Her soft, smooth thighs gently squeezed his head. Her wetness dripped from her slit, dripping down the pink-flushed lips of her womanhood. Peter thought he couldn’t possibly have been much more turned-on than he was right now, but he was wrong.   
  
Kara’s scent hit Peter. That distinct, womanly smell, drenched in arousal, made Peter gasp. He felt his cock twitch powerfully, his own desire renewed by the pleasantly-potent scent. He inched forward, pressing his lips against Kara’s pussy and letting his nose rest on her smooth, warm pubic mound. He shuddered at her sweetly-sour smell, planting his hands on her thighs as he finally got to work.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kara’s sigh was equal parts relieved and steeped in desperation. The feeling of Peter’s tongue dragging its way slowly up her tight, wet sex was absolutely heavenly. After so long without him, it was like her body was trying to make up for lost time. Kara closed her eyes, bit her lip, and arched her back off of the bed, lifting her hips and rubbing herself against Peter’s face.   
  
Peter moaned softly as he ate his girlfriend out. He had sorely missed her taste. He lapped almost greedily at her folds, his tongue sliding and twisting along the pink, puffy line of her slit. He stopped licking only to tease her clit, rubbing the stiff little nub with his thumb or wrapping his lips around it to suck.   
  
Kara was quickly reduced to a mewling, quivering mess. She clutched tightly at the disheveled blankets around her, writhing on the bed as Peter’s tongue pushed inside of her. She gasped sharply at the sensation, her hips gyrating on their own now. She ground herself against her boyfriend’s face, rubbing and humping desperately as long-missed pleasure fluttered to life in her core. The ecstasy welling up inside almost tickled in its intensity. The warmth and wetness between her legs swelled and swelled, building nonstop as she whimpered and gasped.   
  
Peter carried on for minutes, savoring every last moment. The ever-intensifying taste of Kara’s fresh arousal was something Peter had badly longed for ever since she left. He wasn’t about to take something so incredible for granted now. His tongue twisted and swirled just inside her hot, wet pussy, sliding around the sensitive entrance of her womanhood. He gently parted her lower lips, pushing his probing muscle just a bit deeper inside.   
  
With her delicate, pink folds now fully exposed to Peter’s tongue, Kara found herself barely holding herself back. Her chest heaved with each breath. She ran her hands through her hair, making a mess of herself as she writhed in ecstasy. She bit her finger, squeaking and whimpering, only just managing to hold back her cries of pleasure. Shaking desperately, she felt herself approaching her peak, her gasps growing faster and shallower by the second.   
  
Only when Kara had reached her absolute limit did Peter finally stop. Reluctantly, he lifted his head from between her thighs, breathing almost as heavily as his girlfriend. He knelt between her legs, his achingly-hard cock resting atop her dripping-wet pussy, throbbing against her mound. He leaned over Kara to catch his breath, staring at her beautiful, blue eyes as she slowly opened them.   
  
“I’ve been away for _way_ too long,” Kara gasped softly.   
  
She pursed her lips as Peter leaned in to kiss her. The two moaned quietly against each other as they kissed, their lips locking snugly together. Peter drew his hips back and lined himself up with Kara, prodding her slick, wet opening with his tip. She wrapped her legs around the small of his back, squeezing him and gently guiding him. He pushed forward, his cock slowly spreading Kara’s folds open as it slipped inside.   
  
Kara held Peter tight, even as he broke their kiss. She moaned, tears welling in her eyes at the immense pleasure her body was wracked with. As Peter penetrated her, he groaned softly, gasping at how snugly Kara’s inner walls hugged his manhood. Slowly, gently, he pushed inside, sliding into the warm, wet tunnel of Kara’s sex until, finally, he bottomed out inside her. Locked snugly together, Peter and Kara stared into each other’s eyes, barely daring to move, let alone breathe, as they basked in the sensation of finally being joined together again after so long.   
  
“ _Way_ too long,” Peter finally muttered in response to Kara.   
  
His first thrust made Kara see stars. Her mouth opened, her body arched off of the bed, and her hips bucked as she trembled desperately. No sound escaped her lips, though, as raw, white-hot pleasure coursed through her body. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy, and all she could do was cling to Peter as he fucked her.   
  
Peter’s strokes were firm, fast, and desperate. He thrust into Kara as if this would be his last chance. The bed squeaked and rocked beneath them, and Kara started to gasp and moan as she finally found her voice. She stared at Peter, her eyes half-lidded as she panted heavily. His hazel eyes seemed to glow with the fire of his lust. That glow gradually softened, though, as Kara’s silent reassurance coaxed Peter into a slower, gentler pace.   
  
Peter kissed Kara again, gently rolling his hips now as she ground herself against him in return. The two lovers sighed and moaned, probing each other’s mouths with their tongues. Their steamy, passionate kiss carried on and on with no sign of stopping. As their hips thrust and snapped together, they started to roll over, turning and tumbling over one another as they shared in each other’s taste.   
  
Kara was only on top for a short while, but she certainly made the most of it. Grinding firmly against Peter, she rolled her hips, thrusting in time with his strokes. Her soft, bubbly rear bounced with her movements, rippling rhythmically in time with the soft _claps_ filling the room. Peter grabbed Kara’s butt, moaning a bit more intensely against her lips as he squeezed and groped her behind. Kara rolled back over in response, gasping as her and Peter’s kiss was suddenly broken.   
  
Peter panted heavily, gasping for breath. He leaned over Kara, silently staring into her eyes. She stared back, gently caressing his burning-red cheeks. He picked his pace back up, steadily, rhythmically pumping into his girlfriend as she once again found herself unable to resist her body’s surging pleasure.   
  
Kara held onto Peter’s shoulders, her legs locking behind his back as he thrust into her. Her rhythmic gasps became choked squeals and squeaks of pleasure, drawn out of her by Peter’s every stroke. She bit her lip, squeezed her eyes closed, and whimpered, her hips bucking reflexively as the pleasure in her core became too much. For the first time in long, lonely weeks, Kara came, pushed over the edge by Peter’s firm thrusts.   
  
Kara’s body trembled. Her chest heaved. Her grip around Peter tightened. She shook, gasping and moaning, as the inner walls of her sex began to flex and twitch rhythmically. Her womanhood squeezed Peter firmly, locking him in place. She cried out, finally letting her voice out in a drawn-out scream of pleasure. A hot, intense rush of pleasure pulsed from inside her, crashing over her body like rolling waves. She squirted, sticky juices gushing from her lower lips as her boyfriend grunted and gasped against her, trying his very best to continue thrusting. Once it was over, though, neither dared to move.   
  
Peter lay gasping on top of Kara, whose orgasm had left a dark, sticky stain on his sheets. He had been close, too, and he was afraid he would finish if he didn’t take a quick break. Kara seemed to need a breather, also. Her chest rose and fell erratically as she caught her breath. Panting and shivering, she took a bit of time to get herself under control. Finally, with a heavy, satisfied sigh, she sprawled out comfortably beneath Peter, a smile spread across her lips.   
  
“That… might have been the _best_ one yet,” Kara gasped breathlessly. “ _Wow.”_ _  
_ _  
_ She ran her hands through her messy hair, chuckling softly in disbelief of just how earthshaking her climax had been. Peter leaned in and gave her a few quick, gentle kisses on the cheek. He drew back slightly, slowly beginning to roll his hips again. Kara purred, biting her lip and hugging him close as he gradually fell back into a steady rhythm.   
  
“ _Mmm,_ that’s nice,” she cooed softly. “You must be pretty close, too, right?”   
  
Peter groaned quietly before replying. He moved his hips with effort, panting and gasping as he fucked Kara.   
  
“Y- Yeah,” he replied, his voice straining with lust. “Almost… there…”   
  
“Want to try something… new?” Kara asked in a playful, mischievous tone.   
  
Peter nodded, carrying on with his thrusts until Kara directed him to pull out. He drew back with a shaky sigh, his dripping-wet cock popping out of his girlfriend’s snug little pussy.   
  
“Scoot up here,” Kara urged, patting her chest. “I’ll give you a nice treat…”   
  
Peter did as he was told. He straddled Kara’s chest and slid his shaft between her breasts. She squeezed her soft, perky tits together around him, giving him a slight nod to signal him to begin. Peter started to thrust hesitantly, sliding his slippery, wet cock into Kara’s cleavage. He breathed a shaky gasp, shuddering at how different this felt.   
  
Fucking Kara’s bust was a _good_ kind of different. Peter’s rhythm gradually quickened, as did his breathing. He leaned against his bed’s headboard for support, panting heavily as he fucked his girlfriend’s tits. Kara giggled softly, squeezing her bust nice and tight around him, biting her lip as all sorts of mischievous ideas filled her head. The sight of Peter’s tip sliding in and out of her cleavage was nothing if not enticing to Kara, and before long, she couldn’t resist trying something else.   
  
Peter was getting dangerously close to his limit now. Sweat dotted his brow. Tension strained every muscle in his body. He felt tight, stretched to his absolute breaking point. He needed release. He needed to cum. Shakily, breathlessly, he let Kara know he couldn’t hold back.   
  
“I- I’m almost…”   
  
Peter grunted, shivering as he thrust firmly into Kara’s breasts. She took the opportunity to wrap her lips around his tip.   
  
“K- Kara,” Peter gasped. “I’m s- _so_ close!”   
  
Kara flicked her tongue against Peter’s slit. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroked as she licked him. Her tongue moved faster and faster, circling the wet, winking hole of his cockhead as he trembled and moaned above her. The very tip of her tongue prodded his hole, teasing him with pleasure he had never thought possible. That impossibly-intense ecstasy quickly escalated as Kara doubled her efforts.   
  
Powers like Kara’s could be used in unconventional, creative ways. The speed with which she moved her tongue would have been impossible for a human to see. Peter _felt_ every lick, though, hundreds per second. He doubled over in absolute ecstasy, gasping desperately for breath as the unbelievable sensation overcame him.   
  
Kara popped Peter’s tip out of her mouth, but didn’t stop licking. Peter saw her tongue only as a pink blur, barely able to comprehend what he was looking at. He groaned, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes as he readied himself for release, his body surrendering to Kara’s mouth.   
  
“Let it all out,” Kara urged, still stroking Peter’s shaft. “I’m ready for it… I can take _all_ of it…”   
  
She held her mouth open and stuck her tongue out, ready to catch her boyfriend’s load. Peter let out a low, relieved growl, grinding hard against Kara’s chest as his orgasm came over him. His cock pulsed and throbbed in Kara’s hand, twitching powerfully. Thick, heavy ropes of cum squirted from his tip, splattering Kara’s face. She stroked and squeezed, milking everything out of Peter even as her cheeks and hair were made sticky with his hot, white load.   
  
Kara eagerly swallowed what little of Peter’s cum made it into her mouth. His load streamed out hot and hard, gushing and spraying from his tip in warm shots. She licked and sucked his cock clean, lovingly running her tongue over his still-twitching manhood as he came down from his climax. She scooped semen from her cheeks and into her mouth, sucking her fingers and gulping everything she could down, moaning at the intense taste.   
  
“I _missed_ that!” Kara growled, greedily licking her palm. “ _MMMFFF!_ Nothing like it!”   
  
“And I,” Peter began with a grunt, lying down next to Kara. “Missed _you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kara grinned and leaned over, locking lips with her boyfriend. Their tongues twisted around each other, slipping and sliding into the other’s mouth. They moaned and gasped with equal parts passion, exhaustion, and surprise as they each tasted themselves on the lips of the other.   
  
Peter broke away from Kara only after he heard her stomach growl fiercely. He clutched his own stomach, chuckling in embarrassment at the response it gave.   
  
“Pussy not enough for you?” Kara teased, playfully grabbing at Peter’s midsection. “Want to order something?”   
  
“You read my mind,” Peter replied. “How’s pizza sound?”   
  
Kara rolled out of bed and stretched.   
  
“Pizza sounds _amazing,”_ she groaned.   
  
Kara headed for the kitchen and rummaged through some of the flyers sticking to her boyfriend’s fridge. Peter sat on the edge of the bed, glancing down at Kara’s folded-up costume. Even in the dark, he could see a distinct wet patch in her panties.   
  
“Hey, Kara,” he called. “You know I have some of your clothes here, right? I can grab them if-,”   
  
“I know,” Kara interrupted. “I think I’ll stay like this, though.”   
  
She replied casually, swaying her hips slightly. Peter raised an eyebrow. With a shrug, he got up and opened his drawers, looking for something to wear. Before he could pull so much as a pair of underwear out, thought, the drawer snapped shut.   
  
“And _so_ will _you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kara had moved so fast that it took a moment for Peter to realize she was in front of him. He blinked, confused, and cocked his head at her.   
  
“Wait, what?” he asked. “Why?”   
  
“ _Hmmm…_ No reason!” Kara giggled in response. “I just thought it might be fun to be naked the rest of the day…”   
  
She playfully pushed Peter back and turned around, planting her hand on her round, bubbly behind.   
  
“Give you something to look at,” she continued, a more seductive tone to her voice.   
  
Peter chuckled at Kara’s boldness, but he couldn’t help but think her idea was at least interesting. With a nod, he agreed.   
  
“Okay,” he said. “Have it your way. We’ll go nude for the rest of the day.”   
  
“ _And,”_ Kara began, giving her butt a nice, firm smack. “We’re going to have fun doing it…”   
  
She headed out of the room, deliberately swaying her hips, flaunting her shapely rear. Peter grinned, his cock slowly beginning to stiffen back up at the enticing sight.   
  
“You _definitely_ know how to have fun,” Peter remarked.   
  
With a grin, he followed after his horny, nude girlfriend, eager to welcome her home in a way he was sure she would appreciate. Playful squeals and giggles filled the apartment as the two went about the rest of the day without clothes. They may have forgotten to order their pizza, but considering the compromisingly-sticky state of undress they were in, that may have been for the better... 


End file.
